cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ackles (1978 - ) Deaths in Film *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' (2010) [Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood]: Killed in an explosion after being beaten with a crowbar by The Joker (voiced by John DiMaggio) in a warehouse. He is revived by Ra's Al Ghul's (voiced by Jason Isaacs) Lazarus Pit. Deaths in Television *''Smallville: Scare (2004)'' [Jason Teague]: In a nightmare he had brought on by a toxin, he is stabbed in the stomach by Kristin Kreuk after he had attacked Tom Welling. This was seen at the beginning of the episode when it was revealed it was indeed a dream when the toxin struck and him falling from the second floor of the Talon. He also appears as a corpse, alongside Ben Odberg, Wendy Chmelauskas and Allison Mack in a nightmare Kristin had (also effected by the toxin). (Jensen, of course, survives the episode. *''Smallville: Commencement (2005)'' [Jason Teague]: Crushed by a meteorite when it crashes into John Schneider and Annette O'Toole's house, as Jensen is holding them hostage. *''Supernatural: Nightmare (2006)'' [Dean Winchester]: Shot in the head by Brendan Fletcher, when Jensen stops him from shooting Beth Broderick. This turns out to be one of Jared Padalecki's visions, and manages to save Jensen in time. *''Supernatural: Mystery Spot (2008)'' [Dean Winchester]: Dies in several different ways throughout the episode. Jensen is accidentally shot during a struggle; he is then hit by a car while crossing the street; he is then crushed by a falling desk; he then chokes on a sausage; he then slips and breaks his neck in the shower; he then dies of food poisoning while eating a taco; he is then electrocuted by plugging in his electric razor; he is then accidentally killed by Jared Padalecki when the two fight over an axe; he is then mauled by a dog in the street; he is then finally shot in the chest by a robber, dying in Jared's arms. As Jared is caught in a time loop reliving the same day, Jensen is brought back to life after each death, and remains alive when Richard Speight Jr. removes Jared from the altered realities. (It is also implied that Jensen is accidentally killed by a stray arrow off-screen.) *''Supernatural: No Rest For the Wicked (2008)'' [Dean Winchester]: Mauled to death by Sierra McCormick's Hellhound, as Jared Padalecki begs her to stop. He is brought back to life in the next episode (Lazarus Rising) by Misha Collins. *''Supernatural: The End (2009)'' [Dean Winchester]: Appearing as the same character from two different points in time, "Future Dean"'s neck is snapped by the possessed Jared Padalecki, as "Present Dean" watches in shock. This turns out to be an false reality created by Kurt Fuller to trick Jensen into becoming a host. *''Supernatural: Appointment in Samarra (2010)'' [Dean Winchester]: Temporarily clinically dead after Jensen asks Robert Englund to kill and revive him, so that Jensen can contact Julian Richings. *''Supernatural: Dark Side of the Moon (2010)'' [Dean Winchester]: Shot in the chest by Nels Lennarson in his motel room. He is brought back to life by Misha Collins at the end of the episode. *''Supernatural: Slash Fiction (2011)'' [Dean Winchester/Leviathan Dean]: Playing a dual role, "Leviathan Dean" is decapitated with an axe by the real "Dean Winchester". ("Dean Winchester" survives the episode.) *''Supernatural: Time After Time After Time (2012)'' [Dean Winchester]: After being sent back in time, Jensen is strangled to death by Jason Dohring. He is brought back to life in the present day when Jared Padalecki and Kim Rhodes perform a ritual. *''Supernatural: Do You Believe in Miracles? (2014)'' [Dean Winchester]: Stabbed in the chest with a blade by Curtis Armstrong, as Jared Padalecki arrives too late to save him. He is brought back to life when Mark Sheppard gives him the First Blade, allowing Jensen to come back as a demon. *''Supernatural: Red Meat (2016)'' [Dean Winchester]: Commits Suicide by overdosing on Barbital to get Lisa Berry to bring back Jared Padalecki (unaware Jared was alive already) from the dead and tries to sacrifice his own to save Jared but Jensen is revived by the nurses. *''Supernatural: First Blood (2017)'' [Dean Winchester]: Temporarily clinically dead (along with Jared Padalecki) after having previously made a deal with Lisa Berry to temporarily die and come back in order to escape a government black site in exchange for the permanent death of a Winchester at midnight. *''Supernatural: Patience (2017)'' [Dean Winchester]: Stabbed to death by Jon Cor in Clark Backo's vision; he survives the episode in reality. *''Supernatural: Advanced Thanatology (2017)'' [Dean Winchester]: Commits suicide by injecting himself to talk to other ghosts and Seth Isaac Johnson's ghost in the veil in the abandoned building. He is brought back alive by Lisa Berry. *''Supernatural: Atomic Monsters (2019) ''[Dean Winchester]: Neck snapped by possessed Jared Padalecki in Jared's dream; he survives the episode in reality. *''Supernatural: Proverbs 17:3 (2019) ''[Dean Winchester]: Disintegrated into flames by possessed Jared Padalecki in Jared's dream after shooting Jared in the head with the Colt; he survives the episode in reality. Deaths in Video Games *''Tron: Evolution'' (2010) [Gibson]: "Derezzed"/deleted at the end of a battle with Yuri Lowenthal, after Jensen is infected with a virus by John Glover. Notable Connections Son of Alan Ackles Mr. Danneel Ackles Gallery Batman-under-the-red-hood-a-death-in-the-family-jason-todd.jpg|Jensen Ackles' animated death in Batman: Under the Red Hood Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1978 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Directors Category:Christian Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Child Actors Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Deaths in the Supernatural universe Category:Clinically Dead Category:Dawson's Creek Cast Members Category:Days Of Our Lives Cast Members Category:Grindhouse: Planet Terror (2004) Cast Members Category:Grindhouse